


Worth It

by violasarecool



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Red Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: a mishap while dragon-hunting





	Worth It

Dragons in Kirkwall had become common fare of late; Hawke tugged at his staff, attempting to pry it loose from the corpse of their latest conquest.

It came free with a loud snap. "Looks like I'll be needing a new staff," Hawke said, tossing it aside. "Worth it. Ready to go?"

Varric nudged the broken remains with his foot. "Hawke, what happens if we get attacked on our way _back_ to Kirkwall?"

"I'll punch them in the face," Hawke shrugged.

Varric threw his hands in the air with a laugh. "Alright, you got me there, you terrifying force of nature."


End file.
